


Our Own Private Elevator

by BlueZaca



Series: The Detective and the Secretary [1]
Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca





	Our Own Private Elevator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haelblazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelblazer/gifts).



Perry had left. He had offered to walk Della to her car, and she declined, saying she needed to finish some last minute things. And when Perry offered to stay longer, Paul had said he could go home and get some sleep. He'd walk Della to her car, she wouldn't be much longer than 5 or 10 minutes anyway. Perry, who was ready to finally go home and get some rest, agreed.

As soon as Perry left, and they were sure they were alone, Della grinned at Paul as she leaned against her desk. "You do know I just wanted to spend a few moments alone with you, right?"

Paul grinned and he slipped an arm around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I was  _hoping_ that was why."

"What say we get out of here?" Della smiled as she laid her head against Paul's chest.

"Where to from here?"

"Oh, let's get to the car first and decide from there. Maybe we can just go home and uh," Della chuckled, "get some sleep?"

"Beautiful, where ever you lead, I will  _gladly_ follow."

She lifted her head from his chest, and smiled before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "How about we start by going to the elevator?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

They locked up Perry's office, and made their way to the elevator, Della with one arm slipped in Paul's arm as they made their way down the corridor. 

When they got into the elevator and the door's shut Paul looked over at Della and grinned, "Well, what do you say to that? Our own private little elevator."

"Now, it'd be a shame to not take advantage of it wouldn't it?"

"Quite."

Della was now standing in front of Paul, his back against the back of the elevator and his arms around her waist. She took a hold of his tie with one hand and leaned in, placing a kiss on his lips, her other hand wrapping around his neck as she coxed his mouth open. Their kiss grew more passionate as the elevator went down. 

She broke the kiss shortly before the door's opened and her eyes danced as she watched the fact he kept his eyes closed and a smile tugged at his lips even after she broke the kiss. He opened his eyes slowly, and took in her face with a combination of a hungry passion and a lingering desire. 

The elevator doors opened and Della took Paul by the arm as they made their way to his car.

Della climbed into the passenger side as Paul got behind the wheel. 

Della slid her hand over to his knee, and rested her head against his shoulder as he put the car in gear and began to drive.

"Where to, beautiful?"

"Oh, your place or mine." She said in a low voice. 

"Mmmm, any preferences as to which?" Paul asked as he placed a soft kiss in her hair.

"Not at all Mr. Drake. Just so long as we're able to spend the night with our arms around each other." She caressed his leg that her hand had been resting on.

"In that case, my preference is the one we get to quicker."

"Oh? Is that a fact?"

"Miss Street," he said with a low laugh, and then in a low murmur he said lovingly, "Della, I want nothing more than for you to hold me in your arms," he placed a kiss on the top of his head, "and to hold you in my arms."

They drove in silence, her head resting against his shoulder and her hand caressing his thigh.

"I hope tomorrow we have the elevator all to ourself on the way up tomorrow." Della let out a soft chuckle as they parked to get out at one of their apartments. 

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be able to make sure we have our own private elevator for many more times in the years to come," he placed a kiss in the crook of her neck.

"And in the meantime, Mr. Drake," she slid her hand up his leg, "What say we go up and get some sleep?"

"I can't say I can think of a more  _swell_ idea."

 


End file.
